happytreefriendsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Camp Fightgoengtown
'''Camp Fightgoengtown '''is episode 2 in the Prank the Meat Monster campaign, in all it is the 52nd of Happy Tree Friends Plan Cuddles and Toothy try "being strong" but get "strength pass" by the wildlife. Appearances * Toothy * Cuddles * Meat Monster Episode Quotes (Episode begins with Toothy and his sleeping bag) Toothy:(aah) Camp! It is time to get away from these mistakes. (Camera faces Toothy's merchandice) Toothy: Okay! My Console, Play station, portable porta potty, Extra Shelter, and internet connection for my phone, and last a movie to watch! Memorial Tree Friend: Do you wanted to play a short game instead of electric games? Cuddles: I got all I need! Toothy: You are not safe! You just have protein. Cuddles: Duh! You thought that strength, only if I was strong enough. I'd say this is mad science lame! Toothy: I said to bring a light-saber! If a monster comes and eats us! They will eat my games too! Cuddles: Nothing is happening when I am around! You are being a square! (Cuddles saying square is heard by the Meat Monster then he gets angry with his roar and demolishes his shelter to run to Toothy's shelter) Toothy: (aah) Okay! Which of my favorite TV Characters are going to be chewed up and killed! But I first need some hydration so lets do it because I am dehydrated! (Toothy screams while water is in his mouth) Generic Tree Friend 1: King! I was defeated! Should I put pepper spray in his eye? Generic Tree Friend 2: Blind for real! (Meat Monster faces the camera) Toothy: My bad! That was probably the movie. (Meat Monster screams outside his shelter. Toothy: An evil Monster! Cuddles! Save me! (Unknown tree shaking) Toothy: Please do not tell me another monster is coming! (Cuddles with muscles appears as a generic tree friend) Cuddles: Dude! I won't leave you right there! You know what we say to meat! (whisper) Their stinky! (Meat Monster makes fists trying to fight Cuddles. First they kick each other. But then they all punch Toothy in the face. Cuddles throws a bottle in Toothy's face. They use wings which slap Toothy multiple times then Toothy notices his thumb is bleeding. Cuddles attempts to punch the Monster away but it does not work! Then the monster threw Cuddles over the mountain.) Toothy: Please do not kill me! (Monster goes inside the shelter to throw the console into Toothy's face) Toothy: Okay! Do not use my stuff! Just kill me now! (Console crushed Toothy's face) Quiz This is the second episode when Toothy and Cuddles are in a Camp. The first was Camp Psychologist. Goofs End of Episode There are lowercase e's in Happy Tree Friends! Also in the end it says HTF. Cuddles in Mid-Air When he said "mad science lame." He is flying in mid-air. No Them Song of Music It was not used in this episode. Prank the Meat Monster The President Student > Wacky Castle Category:Episodes